Here, with me :: Aquí, conmigo
by Sui Felton
Summary: Draco está cansado, han sido unos días extremadamente desgastantes y desea poder cerrar los ojos y descansar al menos un poco. La aparición de Harry Potter en su puerta, empapado hasta los huesos, a las dos de la mañana, augura algo diferente. -Advertencia: MPREG-


Título: Here with me  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Warnings: Mpreg  
Género: Slash/Romance  
Clasificación: R  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Summary: Draco está cansado, han sido unos días extremadamente desgastantes y desea poder cerrar los ojos y descansar al menos un poco. La aparición de Harry Potter en su puerta, empapado hasta los huesos, a las dos de la mañana, augura algo diferente.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)  
Beta: Maye (Intimisky)

* * *

Draco bajó lentamente los escalones y suspiró al escuchar nuevamente los golpes a la puerta. Pasó una mano por los rubios cabellos y caminó por el pasillo con el mismo ritmo, tratando de postergar aquel encuentro lo más que le fuera posible. Estaba cansado, pero igualmente no podía dormir, así que, al comprobar que su apariencia era medianamente aceptable para ser las dos de la mañana, abrió.

―Escucha, sé que tenemos mucho de qué hablar pero… ―se detuvo al darse cuenta de que la persona que estaba del otro lado no era quien él había pensado.

La lluvia caía estrepitosamente, acompañada de relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo de vez en cuando, pero Draco no escuchaba nada más allá del sonido de su propia respiración, la cual se estaba agitando con cada instante que pasaba.

Harry Potter estaba parado frente a su puerta, mirando fijamente el suelo y completamente empapado.

_I won't go, I won't sleep,  
I can't breathe,  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave, I can't hide,  
I cannot be until you're resting here with me_

**Dido – Here with me**

**...  
**

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, y después frunció el seño.

―¿Sabes qué hora es? ―preguntó.

Harry no dijo nada, sin embargo asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

―¿Estás borracho o algo? ―cuestionó Draco una vez más, sin poder ocultar la consternación en el tono de su voz. Al ver que no recibía respuesta, suspiró profundamente y se hizo a un lado ―. Pasa, si sigues ahí parado te vas a enfermar.

Harry cerró la puerta una vez que estuvo dentro de la casa y siguió con pasos lentos al rubio, distrayéndose con el suave contoneo de caderas bajo la tela de aquel pijama blanco. ¿Cómo era posible que, con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, el deseo que sentía por él no disminuyera ni un ápice? Apretó los dientes con fuerza, controlando la agobiante necesidad de correr hacia él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, ya que sabía que si terminaba sucumbiendo a sus instintos, _como siempre_, probablemente todo terminaría siendo un desastre, _como siempre_.

Como pudo**,**fue capaz de llegar finalmente al pequeño y cálido recibidor, una vez ahí esperó a ser reprendido o algo parecido, pero en cambio sintió las familiares descargas eléctricas que la magia de Draco provocaba en su piel. Momentos después se encontraba seco, mirando directamente aquellos ojos grises con los que soñaba desde hacía ya varios meses.

Draco lo observó en silencio por algunos instantes, luego colocó su varita en la mesita que se encontraba junto al sofá y finalmente murmuró.

―Siéntate.

Harry así lo hizo. Al principio estaba un poco de temeroso de la reacción que el rubio pudiera tener, después de todo hacía ya varios días que no lo veía y, dada la situación, sería bastante normal que el Slytherin lo maldijera al instante. Pero Draco lo había sorprendido una vez más, recibiéndolo con fría cortesía dentro de su casa, a pesar de que las cosas habían terminado muy mal la última vez que había estado ahí.

―Draco… ―Harry no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, pues el fuerte palpitar de su corazón apenas y le permitía pensar de forma coherente.

El rubio suspiró y, como apiadándose de él, le interrumpió.

―Quiero suponer que has venido a decirme algo importante, pero deberías tener en cuenta la hora, ¿sabes? ―dijo con una ceja alzada.

―Lo siento… ―murmuró Harry sin ocultar la pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios.

―No pasa nada ―Draco se encogió de hombros y suspiró, cansado, mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos ―. No puedo dormir de todas maneras… supongo que serán los nervios o algo.

El moreno se mordió ansiosamente el labio inferior y, juntando todo su valor Gryffindor, finalmente habló.

―Supe que habías salido del hospital y no pude evitar querer ver cómo estabas. Todo está bien, ¿verdad? ―preguntó ansioso.

―Me dieron el alta por la tarde. Los Sanadores dicen que todo se encuentra en perfecto orden, que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

―¿De verdad? ―Harry exhaló el aire que no sabía había estado reteniendo, aliviado ―. Me da mucho gusto, ¿crees que podría…? ―negó con la cabeza antes de poder terminar su petición y cambió la pregunta, consciente de que ésta iba de un tema que realmente no le gustaba tocar pero que era preferible a lo primero―. ¿Lazz se encuentra contigo? No quisiera interrumpirlos.

―No. No está aquí ―contestó el rubio con una mueca en el rostro.

―¿En serio? Pensé que se quedaría a cuidarte, después de todo acabas de salir del hospital ―murmuró Harry entre dientes.

―Puede que Lazz sea mi prometido, pero no es el dueño de mi vida ―Draco recargó su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón y suspiró―. Además, tu bien sabes que él no está precisamente feliz con esto ―se encogió de hombros ―. No todos los días tu prometido da a luz al hijo de alguien más, ¿no es cierto?

―Claro ―Harry se movió en su lugar, inquieto ante la sola mención del bebé. Sólo lo había visto una vez, pero el pequeño ya se había ganado un lugar en su corazón, dejando grabada su hermosa carita, tan parecida a la de Draco, en su alma ―. Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra? ―preguntó con nerviosismo y emoción a partes iguales.

El rubio sonrió por primera vez en esa noche, iluminando su rostro de manera inconsciente.

―Se quedó dormido en cuanto llegamos. Pasa la mayor parte del día así, sólo despierta para comer ―dijo él.

―¿Y eso es normal?

―Lo es. Al menos los primeros días según lo que me han dicho los Sanadores.

―Menos mal.

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes, sin dejar de sonreír. Harry pensó en ese momento que, si estaba en sus manos hacerlo, lucharía cada día para que esa expresión se reflejara con mucha más frecuencia en el rostro de Draco.

Su mente lo llevó inevitablemente a la noche en la que su hijo había sido concebido.

Aquella vez se suponía que debía estar en casa de los Weasley, celebrando su compromiso con Ginny, lo cual no sucedió porque él estaba muy ocupado bebiendo todo el alcohol que tenía disponible la familia Dante, quienes se encontraban dando una fiesta en honor al recientemente nombrado ministro de magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, su jefe, que lo había invitado al ver que casi le da un ataque de pánico esa misma tarde mientras se encontraban en el Ministerio.

"Necesitas relajarte" había dicho el mayor, consciente de que su pupilo estrella estaba a punto de perder el control y colapsar, "Desconozco todos los detalles, Harry, pero si no quieres casarte no tienes por qué hacerlo".

Por supuesto, decirlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo. Su novia llevaba ya un par de meses lanzándole indirectas sobre vivir juntos y dar el siguiente paso en su relación. ¿Pero de qué relación hablaba? Ellos raramente se veían, por lo general sólo compartían algunos besos y se acostaban de vez en cuando, sosteniendo conversaciones cada vez más frívolas y sin importancia.

Harry sabía que eso era en mayor parte culpa suya, por no hablar de frente y decirle que lo de ellos simplemente no estaba resultando. El hecho de que se sentía cada vez más atraído hacia los hombres no era realmente una novedad para él, después de todo ya había tenido algunos cuantos encuentros de una sola noche, los cuales lo dejaban increíblemente satisfecho y le hacían sentir igualmente culpable. Era precisamente eso, la culpabilidad y la vergüenza, sumados al miedo de ser rechazado por quienes consideraba su familia, lo que le impedía decir algo y terminar finalmente con la chica.

Así fue como terminó en aquella lujosa fiesta, intentando morir de un coma etílico. Con lo que no contaba, desde luego, era con esa figura familiar que se movía elegantemente entre los invitados, seduciéndolo con cada paso que daba. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo pero seguía conservando ese hermoso tono platinado que tan bien podía recordar. La borrachera se le bajó casi al instante, y el calor de su cuerpo se dirigió de inmediato a su entrepierna.

¿Draco Malfoy siempre había sido así de apuesto? En ese momento no podía recordarlo, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que necesitaba acercarse a él, acaparar su atención y alejarlo de aquel joven que parecía haber clavado las manos en sus deliciosas caderas. Harry se enteraría tiempo después de que se trataba de Lazzaro "Lazz" Dante, hijo de los anfitriones de la fiesta, los jefes de Draco, y heredero de una gran fortuna. En aquel entonces ellos no eran absolutamente nada, y no por falta de interés de Dante, sino porque el rubio se encontraba luchando para conseguir un puesto importante dentro de la compañía de esa familia y no quería dar lugar a habladurías.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho una vez que estaría detrás de Draco Malfoy, siguiéndolo como un perro en celo, se hubiera reído hasta las lágrimas. Desde luego, eso ya no era aplicable, puesto que se había propuesto conseguirlo, sin importar el precio o las consecuencias que eso podría acarrearle.

Una cosa los había llevado a la otra.

Primero lo había acorralado en uno de los balcones, cuando el rubio intentaba escapar del insistente Lazzaro, después habían compartido una charla ligera y unas cuantas copas de champagne, seguidas por algunas bromas un tanto subidas de tono que pasaron a ser una pelea de cuestiones filosóficas de la línea "Tú eres un imbécil amante de muggles y yo soy un bastardo elitista".

―_Puede que creas estar en lo correcto, Potter, pero te aseguro que tenemos nuestros motivos para oponernos a la incursión desmedida de los _Nacidos muggles_ en nuestra sociedad _―dijo Draco con voz firme y severa.

―_¿Sí? ―_preguntó Harry con desdén ―._ En mi experiencia, Malfoy, tú y el resto de los Sangre Pura no son más que un puñado de magos elitistas que no son capaces de ver la verdad incluso si esta les pasara desnuda y bailando conga por delante._

La acalorada discusión los llevó inevitablemente a un besuqueo apasionado; ambos se habían comido las bocas con ansias, deseo y rabia entremezcladas.

―_Te deseo. No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo _―gruñó Harry entre besos, extasiado ante las increíbles sensaciones que el cuerpo del rubio, muy pegado al suyo, estaba causando en él.

―_Potter… _―Draco gimió con entrega al mismo tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando expuesto su blanco y cremoso cuello a los ojos y boca voraces del otro hombre.

Ninguno de los dos supo nunca quién había sido el primero en iniciar aquel contacto, pero Harry fue plenamente consciente de que él era el responsable de haberlos aparecido directamente en su dormitorio, después de todo, el rubio nunca había estado allí.

Se desvistieron de forma salvaje, arrancándose las camisas y soltando juramentos cada dos por tres. Cuando sus pieles desnudas finalmente se unieron, Draco no pudo evitar soltar un gemido mientras que Harry gruñía, poseído por la lujuria.

―_Quisiera que esto fuera más lento―_Harry tragó saliva y continuó―,_ pero me temo que está totalmente fuera de mi alcance._

―_Bueno, tampoco es como si tuviera muchas ganas de juegos previos _―ronroneó Draco, después enredó sus manos en el cuello del moreno y las piernas en su cintura ―_. No soy una chica, así que no tienes por qué contenerte._

Pronto se encontraron en medio de un baile sensual que se repitió en más de una ocasión, chupando, lamiendo, saboreando cada rincón de la piel del otro. El auror no podía dar crédito a lo que sucedía pero no quería detenerse, el interior del cuerpo de Draco era demasiado delicioso, estrecho y caliente. Aquella experiencia sexual había sido, por mucho, la mejor de toda su vida, pero incluso así tuvo que llegar a su final.

La noche apasionada cargada de sexo, lujuria y desesperación dio paso a una mañana incómoda seguida por cuatro meses de silencio y evasión. No es que Harry hubiera estado huyendo de él, claro que no, todo lo contrario, pero era como si al rubio se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. No importaba cuánto lo buscara o a quien le preguntara, simplemente no había rastro alguno de él. Dolido e irritado, Harry pensó tontamente que quizás era lo mejor, por eso fue que poco después anunció al mundo que se casaba, en un intento por retomar el control de su vida.

Ginny había estado encantada. La prensa también. Con lo que no contó fue con el puño de Lazzaro Dante en su rostro la misma noche de su compromiso. El italiano lo había amenazado y después de ofrecerle un soborno obscenamente generoso le exigió que se alejara para siempre de la vida de Draco. Harry, sin entender qué sucedía, utilizó sus influencias como _el-niño-que-vivió-dos-veces-para-derrotar-a-él-quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ y finalmente localizó al rubio, quien en aquel momento era Jefe del departamento de Investigación de Magia Antigua en la afamada Dante's Research International.

Grande había sido su deseo al comprobar que el rubio seguía igual de apuesto, y también, grande había sido su sorpresa al enterarse de que estaba embarazado.

Draco Malfoy esperaba un hijo de Harry Potter.

Harry no sabía si reír o llorar.

Por supuesto, cualquier pensamiento sobre formar una familia con él fue eliminado al instante, pues el Slytherin ahora estaba comprometido con Lazzaro Dante, sin mencionar su propio compromiso con Ginny. Después de muchas comidas, secuestros según Draco, y algunas cuantas discusiones, ambos finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo. Compartirían la custodia y el niño llevaría el apellido de Harry, para pesar de Lazz y Ginny, a quienes no les había quedado más remedio que tragarse su orgullo y aceptar, a riesgo de que sus respectivos compromisos se rompieran si no lo hacían.

Harry realmente no entendía a aquellos dos. Es decir, era evidente que Lazzaro adoraba el piso por el que Draco caminaba, lo amaba hasta ser casi obsesivo, pero lo amaba finalmente. Aún así, no podía comprender por qué había aceptado semejante situación, pues era evidente que la presencia de Harry le desagradaba enormemente y dudaba mucho que fuera a mostrarse afectuoso con su hijo una vez que él y el rubio estuvieran finalmente casados. Lo mismo pasaba con Ginny. Con el transcurrir de los meses Harry pudo darse cuenta de que ella estaba más enamorada de su cuenta bancaria y de su fama que de él. La pelirroja siempre había sido un tanto vanidosa y amante de la atención, pero parecía ser que su amor por aquellas cosas era mucho más grande que el amor y el respeto por sí misma, pues ella, al igual que Dante, había aceptado todo aquello sin demasiadas objeciones, contrario de su familia, que aún no se reponía de semejante impresión.

Ron y Hermione se habían portado increíblemente comprensivos y Harry no podía estar más agradecido por ello. Sus amigos no lo habían abandonado y Ron, superando la molestia inicial por el engaño hacia su hermana, reconoció que la chica no debía estar del todo cuerda, pues era evidente que Harry no la amaba y aún así ella se negaba a dejarlo libre. Ambos habían estado a su lado en todo momento, alentándolo a buscar más contacto con el padre de su hijo. Sobre todo Hermione, quien no dejaba de provocar encuentros entre los dos. Encuentros que se hacían cada vez más íntimos y maravillosos conforme el paso del tiempo.

El amor llegó de forma inevitable y Harry cayó al mismísimo infierno.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Transcurría el octavo mes y Lazzaro Dante se aparecía en todas partes, mirándolos con ojos entornados y con muecas de desagrado pintadas en el rostro. El hombre no dejaba solo a Draco en ningún momento y siempre se cercioraba de que Harry no pudiera tocarlo siquiera, al contrario de él, quien no paraba de poner sus toscas manos en su cuerpo, acariciándolo, besándolo de la misma forma en la que Harry quería hacerlo.

Sus celos crecieron en la misma proporción que su frustración.

Harry apenas podía contener su cólera y, a pesar de que no tenía derecho, comenzó a comportarse de forma inaceptable. Siempre exigiendo, reclamando, gritando, aún cuando sabía que el rubio no tenía la culpa de lo que le sucedía. La última vez habían discutido de forma monumental en el recibidor de Draco cuando éste acababa de cenar con sus amigos. Harry lo había esperado en la sala, encolerizado mientras pulverizaba los pétalos del ramo de rosas que llevaba. Sus planes de confesarle su amor y rogarle por una oportunidad de vivir a su lado se fueron a pique en el mismo instante en el que vio las invitaciones de la boda del rubio.

Cegado por los celos y el dolor, Harry comenzó a gritarle, insultándolo y recordándole su oscuro pasado como mortífago, aún cuando sabía perfectamente que él era inocente de todo aquello. Draco le había pedido que lo escuchara, que se tranquilizara, pero Harry no fue capaz de hacerlo. Cuando finalmente decidió que no podía más se dirigió con pasos firmes hacia la puerta, pero un grito seguido de un golpe sordo lo detuvieron antes de que pudiera salir del lugar.

Corrió de inmediato, angustiado por los gritos de dolor, y lo que vio le heló la sangre. Draco se encontraba sentado en el piso, gimiendo mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes, con las manos sobre su vientre mientras que sus pantalones comenzaban a mancharse de rojo. El parto se había adelantado y, al parecer, había serios problemas con el bebé.

Las siguientes veinticuatro horas fueron una tortura total. Lazz fue implacable con él y, utilizando sus ya grandes remordimientos, exigió que se mantuviera alejado y que no intentara acercarse a la habitación de Draco, pues era evidente que el altercado con Harry había sido el detonante para todo aquello. Harry así lo hizo, pero una vez que supo que el rubio había dado a luz, no pudo resistir la tentación de escabullirse utilizando su capa de invisibilidad.

Jamás podría olvidar la angustia y el dolor que sintió al ver el pálido rostro de su amado, dudaba poder ser capaz de perdonarse algún día por lo que había hecho, pero pasaría el resto de su vida rogando a Draco por su perdón. Desconsolado, giró el rostro hacia la cuna que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros y su corazón dio un salto de alegría.

Su bebé dormía profundamente, envuelto en una manta azul que apenas y dejaba entrever sus negros y delicados cabellos. Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas al instante mientras que su corazón parecía querer escapar de su pecho y correr directamente hacia su hijo.

La imagen quedaría grabada para siempre en su memoria, como uno de los más grandes tesoros de su vida.

Harry suspiró y frotó su rostro con las manos. Llevaba ya un par de días intentando ver a Draco sin éxito y, cuando la desesperación finalmente se apoderó de su ser, se apareció justo delante de su casa, consciente de que él ya se encontraba ahí. El moreno alzó el rostro y se percató de que ahora se encontraba solo en el lugar, su mente había viajado demasiado lejos aparentemente.

Se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido y caminó hacia el pequeño estudio, donde podía escuchar claramente algunas voces.

―Escucha, ahora no es un buen momento ―dijo Draco entre dientes.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces y después abrió la puerta con cuidado, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Draco estaba delante de la chimenea, donde estaba flotando la cabeza de un muy molesto Lazz, quien bramaba un gran número de insultos que incluso Harry, con su casi inexistente nivel de italiano, pudo ser capaz de entender.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo si paso la noche en tu casa? ―exigió Dante.

―No esto de nuevo, Lazz ―el rubio pasó una mano por sus cabellos y gruñó, exasperado ―. Sabes bien que no me gusta que te tomes ese tipo de atribuciones. Agradezco lo que haces por mí, pero esto ya es el colmo, ¿cómo te has atrevido a programar nuestra boda sin mi consentimiento? ¿Es que sólo soy un mueble para ti?

―¿Por qué te molestas tanto? Tú y yo vamos a casarnos, ¿qué tiene de malo que quiera hacerlo pronto? ―dijo el hombre con arrogancia, ignorando el último comentario de su prometido.

―Prometiste no presionarme. Prometiste esperar. Esto que estás haciendo no es ninguna de las dos cosas, todo lo contrario.

―Yo te amo, Draco.

―No. Tú no me amas, Lazzaro. Estás obsesionado conmigo, que es distinto ―Draco cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y agregó ―. Es inaceptable lo que has hecho en estos últimos días, ¿cómo te atreves a siquiera pensar que voy a deshacerme de mi bebé? ¿Quién te has creído que eres para proponerle a Ginny Weasley, de entre todas las personas, que adopte a mi hijo?

―Esto es por tu bien, amor. Weasley es la prometida de Harry Potter, ¿quién mejor que ellos para cuidar de ese pequeño bastardo?

―¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi bebé! ―exclamó el rubio con furia, después llevó ambas manos a su vientre y trató de controlarse ―. Esto se ha terminado, Lazz. Te quiero fuera de mi vida.

―No puedes estar hablando en serio ―contestó el otro con arrogancia ―. Sin el apoyo de mi familia no eres nadie, ¿es que quieres perder todo lo que has logrado? ―un gesto burlón se dibujó en su rostro ―. ¿Acaso crees que Harry Potter responderá por ustedes dos? No seas ridículo. Lo único que quiere de ti es a tu hijo y quizás conseguir otro revolcón, ¿o es que eso ya se lo has dado? ―Dante suspiró con dramatismo y después lo miró con lo que parecía ser ternura ―. Déjame pasar, Draco. Yo puedo darte todo, cumplir tus deseos. Si quieres conservar a tu hijo, perfecto. Nosotros tendremos a los nuestros, los herederos del imperio de los Dante.

―Quizás tengas razón, pero no pienso hacerlo ― Draco lo miró por unos instantes, luego cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza―. Mañana por la mañana enviaré mi renuncia con efecto inmediato e irrevocable. Esta es la última vez que hablamos, Lazz.

―¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan mal agradecido? ¡¿Es que no sabes lo mucho que he esperado para poder tenerte? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando me dijiste que esperabas un hijo? ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Me lo debes! ¡Tienes que casarte conmigo! ―exclamó Lazzaro.

―Lo lamento, pero desde el principio fui muy claro. Has sido tú quien ha alimentado tus falsas esperanzas, no yo.

―¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Juro que vas a arrepentirte!

Draco estaba por contestar a eso pero Harry se interpuso en medio de él y de la chimenea.

―Creo que ha sido bastante claro, Dante. Aléjate de él ―dijo con voz amenazadora.

―Vaya, vaya… Veo que no has perdido tiempo, Draco ― Lazz sonrío con malicia al reconocerlo―. No creas que puedes impresionarme, Potter. Recuerda que soy de una familia increíblemente poderosa.

―Quizás así sea, Dante, pero tú también debes recordar quién soy yo ―Harry se irguió completamente, dando la apariencia del mago imponente que era ―. Soy Harry Potter, el mago más poderoso de Europa. Por si eso te resulta poco, cuento con mi propia fortuna, una que te dejaría con la boca abierta. ¿Quieres venir contra mí? Perfecto, estaré esperándote con ansias, pero si intentas algo en contra de Draco o de mi hijo no tendré piedad.

Sin decir más cortó la comunicación, dejando a un muy colérico Lazzaro con la palabra en la boca. La habitación quedó finalmente en silencio y éste pronto fue acompañado por la carga eléctrica de la tensión que había entre los dos hombres.

Harry giró el rostro hacia Draco y se permitió estudiarlo con calma, disfrutando de cada pequeño detalle y lamentando al mismo tiempo no haber podido explorar y besar cada uno de ellos aquella noche que le había hecho el amor.

―No me mires así… ―dijo el rubio por lo bajo mientras desviaba la mirada.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó Harry sólo porque sí, ya que sabía bien de lo que estaba hablando el otro.

―Tú sabes cómo.

Draco frunció el ceño y Harry sonrió. Adoraba el pequeño y casi imperceptible lunar que estaba cerca de su ojo izquierdo.

―Lo siento, pero creo que no puedo hacer eso ―contestó el moreno.

El rubio lo miró con incredulidad y después negó con la cabeza

―No tenías por qué haber interferido, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme solo, ¿sabes?

―Lo sé.

―¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? ―preguntó Draco, aunque continuó sin esperar siquiera por una respuesta ―. Sé que tienes buenas intenciones, pero te agradecería que te metieras en tus propios asuntos.

―Tú eres mi asunto ahora, Draco, ¿es que no lo ves? ―replicó Harry.

―No, no lo veo. Es verdad que eres el padre de mi hijo, pero eso no te da derecho de meter las narices en mi vida ―el rubio le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y agregó ―. ¿Qué haces aquí de todas maneras? ¿No se va a molestar tu prometida? Dudo que le haga mucha gracia saber en dónde estás.

Draco giró sobre sus talones y caminó rápidamente hacia la cocina, donde comenzó a preparar café. Harry sabía que el rubio estaba tenso y nervioso porque Draco _nunca_ tomaba café y mucho menos solía hacer las cosas de forma muggle, pero prefirió guardar silencio y observarlo desde el marco de la puerta, dándole tiempo para tranquilizarse.

Por supuesto, su impetuoso corazón decidió hablar justo en el momento en el que el rubio vertía agua caliente en las tazas.

―He roto mi compromiso esta misma mañana.

Draco jadeó y alzó lentamente el rostro, sin ocultar la sorpresa de su rostro. Sólo bastó ese pequeño momento de distracción para provocar que el agua se derramara y quemara una de las manos con las que el rubio sostenía la cafetera. Harry corrió de inmediato hacia él y se la arrebato para después colocarla sobre la mesa, luego tomó las manos del rubio y con cuidado las llevó cerca de sus labios.

―¿Te duele? ―preguntó, apenas rozando la piel con su boca.

Draco tragó saliva y contestó con voz un tanto temblorosa.

―No. No es nada.

El rubio intentó apartarse, pero Harry se lo impidió, acercándolo todavía más a su cuerpo.

―¿No quieres saber por qué he terminado con mi compromiso? ―preguntó.

―Supongo que tienes tus razones, pero no veo por qué tienes que darme explicaciones ―contestó Draco, luchando por liberarse de su agarre.

―Sí lo sabes ―insistió el moreno, apretándolos de forma que sus partes más íntimas entraron en contacto por encima de la ropa―. Lo sabes ―murmuró con voz ronca. Draco no pudo evitar emitir un jadeo y su cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente. Harry sonrió ―. No me mientas.

―Esto… no… ―el rubio se removió, inquieto, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín.

―Te amo.

Draco dejó de moverse en el acto, abriendo sus ojos y su boca sin poder evitarlo, después alzó el rostro hacia Harry, quien le sonreía dulcemente.

―¿Qué has dicho? ―preguntó apenas audiblemente.

―Te amo ―repitió.

―No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Los ojos verdes del auror brillaron y su sonrisa se acentuó todavía más.

―Te aseguro que soy totalmente serio, Draco.

―Pero…

―Escucha, sé que esto es algo repentino, pero quiero que entiendas que esto no es algo impulsado por el nacimiento de nuestro bebé o por el hecho de que ya no estés comprometido ―Harry mordió su labio nerviosamente y continuó ―. Hace ya algún tiempo que he querido decírtelo, te he amado desde hace meses, pero siempre me detuve porque tenía miedo.

―¿Miedo? ¿Tú? ―preguntó Draco, incrédulo.

Harry sonrió, avergonzado.

―No sé por qué todos piensan que soy alguna especie de hombre invencible que no le teme a nada, pero me temo que se equivocan ―suspiró―. Mi principal temor era el ser rechazado, no sólo por ti, sino por mis amigos y las personas que me importan. Afortunadamente, me he dado cuenta de que nada de eso importa de verdad ―el moreno sonrió una vez más y agregó―. Lo que quiero es estar contigo, Draco. Sólo tú, nuestro bebé y yo. No deseo nada más, sólo que ustedes estén aquí, conmigo.

―Harry…

―Por favor, Draco, perdóname. Tenía planeado confesarte mis sentimientos y pedirte una oportunidad aquella noche que discutimos pero… ―Harry apretó los dientes, furioso consigo mismo ante el solo recuerdo ―. Sé que fui injusto contigo y te reproché cosas aún cuando no tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Lo siento. Lo lamento de verdad. Lo único que puedo decir es que enloquecí de celos al ver las invitaciones para tu boda.

Draco frunció el ceño.

―Yo no tuve nada que ver, eso fue cosa de Lazzaro, quien creía que mandándomelas podría presionarme para casarme con él cuanto antes ―masculló el rubio con irritación.

―Lo siento mucho. Pensé que te perdía para siempre y el dolor no me permitió ver más allá ―murmuró Harry, arrepentido.

Draco lo miró por unos instantes y después suspiró.

―¿De verdad me amas? ―preguntó, ruborizado.

Harry sintió como las brasas de su amor comenzaban a arder con esperanza, pero se contuvo de demostrarlo.

―Sí ―contestó.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del rubio, después aprovechó su sorpresa para liberarse de su agarre y enredar las manos en su cuello.

―¿Qué tanto? ―preguntó una vez más.

Harry tragó hondo antes de responder y de inmediato colocó sus manos en la cintura del otro.

―Muchísimo. Más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras.

Draco lo besó entonces, profunda y lentamente, torturándolo con el roce de su traviesa lengua. Dejándolo con hambre de más una vez que se separó.

―¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto, Harry Potter?

―Encontrar una cama cuanto antes ―jadeó el moreno, apenas conteniéndose.

―Dudo mucho que eso sea algo que apruebe mi Sanador. Acabo de salir del hospital, ¿recuerdas? ―preguntó el rubio con una risita.

―Sí. Bueno… ―Harry humedeció sus labios con la lengua y carraspeó ―. Quizás deberíamos dormir y hablarlo con más calma por la mañana.

―Creo que esa es una idea razonable.

Draco lo tomó de la mano y lo guió escaleras arriba, a su habitación. Una vez dentro, Harry caminó hacia la cuna en donde dormía pacíficamente su primogénito y sonrió, feliz ante aquella hermosa carita iluminada por los rayos de la luna.

―Es precioso ―murmuró mientras giraba hacia el rubio con ojos brillantes.

―Lo es. ¿Sabes algo? ―Draco sonrió en la oscuridad al sentir como el otro hombre se acercaba a él ―. Yo también te amo, Harry.

Entonces cerró la puerta, dejando todos sus miedos e inseguridades detrás de él.

Nada importaba aquella noche, ya después se encargarían de lo demás.

**Fin**

* * *

¡Hola!  
Ya pasó... emm como una semana? xD

Espero que les haya gustado este shot, que miren que me salió en una sentada y ya tiene listo varios días, pero estaba esperando a terminar otra historia que estoy escribiendo, cosa que no sucedió :(  
Esta sería mi primera historia (no drabble) con m-preg y creo que no lo he hecho tan mal lmao  
Espero que les haya gustado ;)

Sobre "Velvet Goldmine": Estoy esperando a por más retos. Si no recibo más para el Lunes, me las arreglaré con lo que ya tengo xD

Muchas gracias por leer.

Recuerden que los comentarios son amor ;u;

Sui


End file.
